El regalo de Matt
by Potter-Pevensie
Summary: -¿Alguna vez has recibido regalo de navidad?-Preguntó el pelirrojo. -Pu..pues, no realmente-fue mi respuesta. -MattxMello- Un fic corto para esta Navidad...


_Mi primer fic de Death Note, es algo corto, y bueno tenia tiempo que queria escribir alguna historia sobre algunos de sus personajes, pero nada mas no se me daba la inspiracion_ -_-_ pero entonces, tambien queria hacer algo para Navidad _:D _y entonces se me ocurrio! _xD_ si!, un MattxMello. Pero escrito desde la perspectiva de Mello. Espero les guste ^^  
Death Note no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados los personajes, para ponerlos en situaciones poco comunes que nunca harían en el manga y/o anime.  
¡Felices fiestas! :D  
_

* * *

No era que realmente quisiera odiar estas fechas, quizá solo fuera el alboroto que se causaba y toda aquella mercadotecnia rodeándonos. Tampoco es que odiara la navidad del todo…solo que, me sentía más cómodo dentro de mi habitación que entre todo el ajetreo de Noche Buena. Por lo general ese día solo bajaba para la cena y volvía a subir a mi habitación. Nadie me molestaba, a nadie le interesaba molestarme; solo…a Matt. _Idiota. _Si, un completo imbécil, pero un imbécil al que podía llamara amigo y cómplice.

Podía escuchar el difuminado sonido de las charlas, y villancicos tarareados, también estaban los pasos de los demás cuando pasaban corriendo frente al pasillo. Me recosté con pesadumbre sobre mi cama destendida…giro el rostro para observar a través de la ventana…la nieve cubre el marco, suspiro. Cada año es lo mismo, incluso el cabeza dura de Near está celebrando junto con los demás. Meto la mano en el bolsillo de mi abrigo para sacar una barra de chocolate, quito la envoltura con desanimo, apenas y le doy una mordida…

-¿Mello?-pregunta asomando la cabeza detrás de la puerta. _¿En qué momento la abrió? _- ¿Por qué no estás abajo con todos nosotros?

-Es la misma pregunta de cada año…-repuse con molestia.

-Y cada año espero que me respondas…-entró y se recargó con los brazos cruzados en el filo de la puerta, con aquella sonrisa engreída.

-¿Y tu porque no estás abajo, coqueteando con alguna de nuevo ingreso?-pregunté, por alguna extraña razón sentía cono la ira corría por mi cuerpo cada vez que lo veía con alguien más.

Volvió a sonreírme.

-¿Qué?-pregunté ahora a modo de desafío.

-¿Alguna vez has recibido regalo de navidad?-

Me incorporé confundido, sentándome al borde de la cama.

- ¿Qué?-esta vez lo hice desconcertado.

-Que si alguna vez, alguien, en todo tu vida…te ha dado regalo de navidad-aclaró

-Pu..pues, no realmente-contesté algo apenado, ahora que lo pensaba, era verdad.- o al menos que yo recuerde…Toda mi vida he… estado aquí y…-la palabras se empalmaban y mejor cerré la boca desviando la mirada.

Escuche sus pasos adentrarse en la habitación y luego, silencio de nuevo. Levanté el rostro, _¿Por qué demonios se quedaba ahora en medio de la habitación? ._Tan solo a tres escasos pasos de mi. Sonreía tan…complacido. Sin pensarlo avance la distancia que nos separaba.

-¿Pero que rayos te…?- Me sujetó el cuello con una de sus manos, impidiéndome acercarme más- ¡Suéltame imbécil! Primero vienes a burlarte de mi…-forcejeaba- y ahora esto!

Con la mano libre se subió los goggles.

-No me sorprendería que no hubieras recibido ninguno…con este temperamento tuyo…-seguía sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué!? ¿A que te refieres con eso?-Gritaba pero realmente no estaba furioso, era imposible para mi; enojarme con él. Su mirada se clavó en la mía. Haciéndome desistir por un momento. Conocía esa forma suya de mirar…la había visto tantas veces, cada vez que él…_¡Oh no!  
_  
_Fue…como decirlo,_ _vaya que me tomó por sorpresa. ¡Estupido Matt!  
_Sentía el calor correr por mi cuerpo, mis hombros perdieron fuerza, no sabía que hacer con mis manos, una extraña sensación me recorrió de pies a cabeza…

-Feliz navidad, Mello…-susurró al separar suavemente sus labios de los míos.

Aun no reaccionaba correctamente, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Golpearlo? ¿Arrojarlo por la ventana? Me sentía tan torpe…¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba yo pensando en esto? ¿Habían sido solo segundos o ya habían pasado horas?

-Buenas noches-su voz me regresó a la realidad. Me soltó, dándose la media vuelta…salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Si, si, se los adverti, es algo corto ^^U pero espero que les haya gustado. Por cada review, Mello recibira un chocolate :D ((hagamos feliz a Mello xD wiii~ ))


End file.
